


Retail Therapy

by scottxlogan



Series: 15 Day OTP Challenge (Multiple OTP fandoms included) [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan hates shopping. Logan really hates shopping so much so that when Scott takes him to the mall to help Logan work through his issues Scott soon learns that Logan had other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 story of the 15 Day OTP challenge. The challenge was shopping.

Shopping should’ve been a simple task. A random trip to the mall wasn’t uncommon for the children every now and then when the need for normalcy in their lives crept in upon them. It was something that they looked forward to, which was why Scott hadn’t protested when it was his turn to take the reins on the informal field trip. The rules were simple. The children had to stay out of trouble, get what they needed done and meet up with the adults a short while after so that they could get back to school and the training set out before them later in the afternoon. It was as it always should’ve been except that this time Scott had made the mistake of asking Logan to tag along. Unlike the many times in the past when Scott had simply given in to Logan’s grumbling and left him behind at the mansion this time Scott had decided that he was going to encourage Logan to participate. Of course Logan’s participation had been grudgingly met by Scott’s enthusiasm in explaining that it would give Logan the opportunity to try new things. A creature of habit Logan had been reluctant to change, but Scott was overly optimistic that he could encourage Logan to expand his horizons so to speak. Then again Scott did have an ulterior motive in attempting to get Logan to buy himself something nice to wear for what was ahead of them in the next few weeks. Not that Scott could really complain much about the white sleeveless t-shirt and dirty jeans Logan was so fond of in their private time back at the mansion. Scott had gotten very accustomed to them himself when he thought about the man who could drive him to distraction with a look or even an ill-placed word at the most inappropriate of times. However, what Scott had planned on and what Scott had actually been in for were two very different things once he’d pulled Logan into the fitting room area bound and determined to help his lover be ready to ‘clean up’ when the time called for it.

“I ain’t into monkey suits Cyke,” Logan had snarled and huffed in protest refusing to back down in the least when Scott had provided Logan with an adequate outfit. The suit and tie that Scott had carefully selected when Logan had been scowling about having been dragged out of bed to deal with the craziness of the mall around them after a night of Danger Room training was tasteful and eloquent, something Scott himself would’ve readily worn on the right occasion. Logan, however, wasn’t having it as he snubbed his nose at the garments that Scott had selected for him.

“I hate shopping,” Logan had repeated again and again all the while making sure to point out that Scott would owe him huge for forcing him to accompany the group let alone consider being Scott’s fashion guinea pig.

Logan hated the idea so much so that Logan had continued to point out that he hadn’t been prepared for the way that Scott had coaxed him into the back room with the sales clerk giving them both a suspicious eye. She’d seen Logan protesting early on about being in the store, but it hadn’t prompted her to refuse to offer up any assistance. She had spoken with Scott about the styles he was interested in, helping him select a navy colored, silken tie to finish off the look Scott had prepared for Logan. Once they’d finished selecting things, Scott had returned to Logan while the clerk merely returned to her work allowing Scott to deal with the task of getting a protesting Logan to try on something nice.

“Just try it,” Scott had urged Logan with a curt nod after he’d held the garments out in his hand, “I think you’ll like these.”

“I’d rather not,” Logan wrinkled his nose issuing up yet another round of protest before he’d reluctantly made his way into the changing room to fulfill Scott’s request. It seemed simple enough and at long last a small victory for Scott in finally helping Logan to look more appropriate in moments of formality, but what Scott hadn’t been preparing for was the way that Logan had blindsided him by pulling Scott into the fitting room beside him.

“Logan, what are you doing?” Scott had questioned horrified by the fact that Logan’s arms were wrapped tight around him, pushing Scott back into the mirrored wall in the fitting room. Without hesitation Logan’s lips came crushing down upon Scott’s scowling mouth kissing him with the same primitive fire that Scott had found himself craving time and time again.

“If you want a favor out of me in having me get into this, then I’m going to take one from you starting now,” Logan had snarled unsheathing his claws and bringing them to the front of Scott’s shirt in a taunting movement.

“Logan, we can’t do this here,” Scott gulped down when the tip of Logan’s claw popped off the top two buttons on Scott’s neatly pressed blue shirt.

“Sure we can,” Logan had decided licking his lips before offering up a predatory smirk, “What was the old adage again? You scratch my back and I…”

“Claw my shirt to shreds in the middle of a store,” Scott had frowned feeling his face grow hot at the thought of what Logan had been suggesting.

“At least we’re in a position for you to purchase another one,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively.

“That’s not the point,” Scott had wrinkled his nose in response, “Logan, if anyone hears us, then not only will we get kicked out of here, but we’ll draw negative attention to ourselves that will set a bad example for…”

After that Scott’s words were brought to an end by Logan’s harsh, aggressive lips pushing in against his protesting mouth. His words were stolen from his lips, pouring out into Logan’s mouth when Logan had shoved him in against the mirror again harder than before.

“You’d better be quiet then, Slim,” Logan had warned biting down on the side of Scott’s neck in an attempt to silence him. It had seemingly done the trick when Logan’s teeth sank into that secret reset button just beneath Scott’s earlobe where anything that resembled logic and reason was tossed aside in favor of lust and temptation. With the hot press of Logan’s lips behind Scott’s ear to the teasing slide of Logan’s tongue over his skin, flicking and teasing in an attempt to dare Scott to defy him, Scott had found himself thinking less about getting caught and more about the way it felt to have Logan’s hands upon him rough and commanding him to let go of what was proper in favor of giving in to pure lust and temptation.

Somewhere in the process Scott could remember Logan roughly pulling at his hips, forcing Scott to spin around into the fitting room wall with the designer tie Scott had picked out for Logan to wear suddenly wrapped around his wrists in a knot binding them tightly behind his back. He could feel Logan tug at the end of the tie, twisting Scott’s arms out behind him in a less than comfortable position before one of Logan’s hands pushed over his chest, tearing his shirt open, gripping and possessive in tracing a path over Scott’s skin until finally his fingers slid deep into Scott’s pants. The movements had caused Scott to cry out, to arch his hips impulsively forward to seek out the heat of Logan’s raw, primitive groping underneath Scott’s slacks. Unable to stay calm Scott had twisted his head back feeling himself coil back into Logan’s chest. He’d attempted to turn around only to feel Logan shove him forward again. His fingers released the edge of the tie opting to grip onto the back of Scott’s head, yanking at his hair to keep him in position. He bared his teeth with the movement this time growling in warning for Scott to simply do as Logan requested.

“Don’t move!” Logan ordered as Logan’s touch resumed over him, attempting to keep Scott captive to his urgent request.

“Logan we can’t,” Scott had groaned outwardly trying to remember where they were and what they were supposed to be doing when Logan had somehow pulled him out from within his slacks. After that Logan’s fingers had surrounded him stroking Scott’s betraying flesh when Scott moaned a bit louder than he’d anticipated. The movement was met by Logan’s right hand over Scott’s lips, pushing against Scott’s mouth to silence him while Logan’s left hand pumped over Scott’s flesh causing him to grow harder with each forceful slide. Instinctively Scott’s hips had thrust forward desperate to meet Logan’s touch when Scott felt Logan’s knee in between his thighs lowering his dark slacks down further beyond his knees. Looking in the mirror Scott had seen himself wild and unruly, exposed and eager for Logan’s attention despite the responsibility Scott had taken upon himself to oversee the day out at the shopping mall. Behind his glasses he’d witnessed the feral smirk on Logan’s features when Logan sank his teeth into Scott’s shoulder again. It had been all the motivation Scott needed to twist and attempt to turn towards Logan, bound and determined to pull his senses together long enough to issue some form of protest or to at least find a way to claim Logan’s mouth in a wild, reckless kiss. Unfortunately for Scott that didn’t pan out when Scott felt Logan reach for the end of the silken tie wrapped around Scott’s wrists. He’d used it to position Scott in the cramped fitting room, coaxing Scott onto his knees without time to protest. Somewhere between agitation and anger Scott had found himself readily opening his mouth, taking Logan inside of him, tasting and teasing him in ways they’d reserved for the bedroom away from the others.

“That’s it,” Logan had coaxed him on when Logan had reached for Scott’s glasses. He’d pulled them from Scott’s face before Scott had the opportunity to protest. Instead Scott had focused on Logan, on the taste of him hard and ready to give in to temptation completely. With each thrust of Logan’s hips Scott found himself even more distracted, further from what was proper and expected of him with his hands tied behind his back. Logan was pulling up on the edge of the tie, guiding Scott’s arms up further behind his back to guide Scott forward to meet Logan’s movements. Shamelessly Scott realized his pants were at his ankles, knees buried in the beige carpet and yet with Logan pushing past his lips he found himself feeling wild, reckless and wanted in ways he hadn’t ever experienced. The caress of Logan’s left palm against Scott’s hollowed out cheekbone provided a contrast to Logan’s eager hips, to the way that his right hand released the tie in order to fist Scott’s hair. They stayed in that position with Logan guiding him on until that moment when Logan had pulled Scott up off of the ground and thrown him over the bench on his knees open for Logan’s attention. Everything after that was a blur leading up to a whirlwind with each touch, every well placed kiss and movement Logan made to prepare Scott for what was to follow leaving Scott vulnerable and submissive to his impromptu seduction. Breathless Scott had given in to temptation when Logan growled in his ear, placing kiss after reckless kiss against the back of his neck while Logan readied him for pleasure. The anticipation had built causing Scott to twist with desire, unable to relax until that moment when Scott simply rest his head against the bench cushion keeping his eyes closed tighter than before. A shiver carried over him when Logan pushed his way between Scott’s thighs rough and aggressive as always up until the point when Logan had guided himself inside of Scott. It was in those few seconds that Scott could sense a moment of hesitation, a feeling of breathlessness when Logan took the time to trace his fingers over Scott’s spine, to caress Scott’s skin and savor a brief moment of sentimentality before recklessness consumed him. In that moment the world beyond them ceased to exist simply fading away to lust and desire, wrapping Scott up in temptation and eagerness until Logan finally rewarded him with movement. With fingers curled tightly around Scott’s hip Logan thrust forward sliding into him again and again while muttering something about hating shopping and being really angry about Scott’s trying to bully him into wearing something he hadn’t wanted. There were other words, but they were lost on Scott as he’d simply surrounded himself with the feel of Logan, pushing him beyond his comfort zone until that moment when Logan’s claw slashed away at the fabric of the tie still binding Scott’s wrists.

“Logan,” Scott had breathed when Logan had reached for Scott’s hands pushing them up onto the bench at the side of his head, keeping Scott pinned down beneath him when things grew intense, reckless and frantic until Scott lost sight of himself completely in favor of hedonistic temptation. With Logan over Scott, the world spiraled out of control, everything revolving around Logan as Scott found himself wondering how he’d ever survived in the world without Logan in his life. He hoped that he’d never have to face that fate again when Logan covered him completely sending Scott to another level of ease despite their surroundings.

“Shh…” Logan warned placing a kiss over the back of Scott’s neck to silence him.

“Logan,” Scott frowned when he thought back to the children and the time that had passed when he had been attempting to stay focused, “we can’t just stay here like this. We have to meet the others and…” 

“It can wait,” Logan coaxed Scott urging him to enjoy the minutes after passion had expired leaving Scott feeling as if he could melt in Logan’s arms away from responsibility from then on out.

“Are you alright in there?” a voice had questioned when Scott had realized the saleswoman was a mere few feet away from them standing on the opposite side of the door. Her voice caused Scott to twist on his knees in a panic fearing he and Logan would be discovered in such a tentative position with one another. Fear bristled over his skin, worry creasing his brow behind closed eyelids, but Logan remained firm in holding onto him tighter than before.

“Everything is going just fine,” Logan had managed to get out in an unusually calm tone. He pressed his hand around Scott’s mouth to keep him silent, refusing to allow Scott a moment to alert her to Scott’s presence in the small fitting room with Logan, “We’re going to take all of it along with another tie to go with this one. Would you mind getting the red one for me and another shirt for my friend? Maybe something in a similar shade of blue to the one he’s wearing now?”

“Excellent choices sir. I’ll get right on it,” the woman replied approvingly before Scott had heard the sound of footsteps in the distance indicating that she’d gone off to fulfill Logan’s request. Once she was out of earshot Logan had released his hold on Scott’s mouth.

“Logan we need to get dressed. If she comes back or the others come looking for us, then…” Scott could feel his face flushed at the realization of what they’d done. His body was laced in sweat, his cheeks undoubtedly red and revealing with his damp hair pressed in against his forehead. His knees were tingling with the aftereffects of the inevitable rug burn he’d be feeling later, yet Logan made no attempt to move in ignoring Scott’s words in favor of leaning in against him possessively.

“Ya know, maybe you’re on to something Slim,” Logan had finally whispered teasingly as he hovered over Scott. He was still on his knees behind Scott with his fingers interlaced in Scott’s hands, gripping and holding on to him with more amusement than ever after passion had come to an end between them, “maybe this shopping thing isn’t so bad after all. We should do it again sometime.”


End file.
